El Ultimo Heroe
by Ganctus
Summary: En un mundo alterno, Xolock gano la batalla contra los héroes del mundo, el fue muy listo, planeo todo a la perfección salvo un detalle, deshacerse de Dark Warrior...


_**Bienvenidos a un universo paralelo a "Héroes del Mañana", en el capítulo de "Xolock, el Temible" se vio como los doce héroes del planeta Tierra apenas pudieron contra él, pues en este universo ellos no son los únicos héroes, los dejo con la historia.**_  
 _ **Posdata: Es un one-shot**_  
 _ **Atte. G**_

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **20 de Octubre** **de 2032**

Doce de los héroes del planeta tierra se enfrentaban a Xolock, un gigante de ocho metros con superfuerza y super resistencia, aún así los héroes Elektrica, Wind Woman, Purple Bolt, Medusa, Quickash, Dark Warrior, Ghost, Gihulk, Wonderful, Iron Girl, Elemental y Colz lo estaban enfrentando, en lo que llegaban los refuerzos, pero Xolock no contenía sus golpes, ni siquiera Quickash resistía sus golpes, todos estaban sumamente lastimados; habían intentado de todo, el hechizo de Ghost solo lo hizo enojar más, Elektrica usó toda la energía de Royal Woods para darle con todo al gigantón pero lo hizo enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba y cuando Gihulk se convirtió en Strongilk, Xolock la golpeó y no dejo que la fortachona le diera un golpe, por lo que tres heroínas ya estaban fuera de combate.

Los demás, bueno, no pudieron hacer nada, Wind Woman no le causaba daño con su ventisca de aire, Purple Bolt le hacía apenas cosquillas, Medusa no pudo hacer nada con su cabello, Quickash dejó de intentar asfixiarlo con el tornado, Dark Warrior apenas le hacia daño, le daba algunos rasguños con sus garras de hierro superfilosas, aunque no le hacia nada al cuerpo de Xolock, el hielo de Colz no aguantaba nada gracias a que el villano lo rompía fácilmente y las demás heroínas, no sirvieron de nada al igual que los otros, pero ellos tenían que aguantar en lo que sus compañeros llegaban, a Xolock le importaba un bledo que llegaran otras decenas de héroes, él siempre ganaría, no importaba que hicieran mil técnicas super o que combinaran el poder de todos, él ganaría...

-Sus super-amigos ya se tardaron un poco ¿No creen? —Dijo Xolock mientras sonreía maliciosamente—

-Ellos te patearan el trasero cuando lleguen —Contestó Dark Warrior—

-Ya lo veremos —Pateó a Dark Warrior y lo sacó volando hasta un edificio que se deerumbo arriba del héroe—

-¡Lincoln! —Gritó Purple Bolt lo más fuerte que pudo—, ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste Xolock! —Luna lanzó todo el poder que contenía dentro, incluso más, pero las ondas sonoras no sirvieron de nada, Luna cayó al suelo, ya estaba derrotada—

Xolock río de como los tontos héroes intentaban lo imposible, derrotarlo, pero alguien lo calló, los Guardianes habían llegado

-Vaya que se tardaron —Dijo Xolock—

Koluk, quien era alguien con el poder de controlar el metal, contestó lanzandole una gran avalancha de metales, pero Xolock quedó intacto, al ver esto, Cremp usó sus vectores espectrales (brazos que salian de su espalada pero solo él podía ver) para atacar a Xolock, pero ni un rasguño le ocasionó, entonces Adati, uso su poder de convertise en una bestia de dos metros con unas garras mucho más filosas que las de Dark Warrior, una resistencia más potente que la de Quickash y una fuerza mayor a la de Gihulk, pero no se comparaba con la de Strongilk, aún así, tampoco le hizo nada a Xolock y ahora los Guardianes también estaban vencidos...

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes y de esperar "héroes" que intentarán derrotarme, vamos a avanzar con el plan

De su enorme camiseta elegante, que estaba rasgada por los ataques recibidos, sacó un frasco gigante y lo tiró al suelo, de este empezó a salir un gas azul que hizo que todos empezaran a caer desmayados, a excepción de él, en cuestión de minutos, los héroes, villanos y los simples humanos estaban en un profundo sueño

-Me alegra que mi plan funcionará —Sonrió—

Este fue el día en el que perdí a mi familia, mis amigos, mi ciudad, el día que los villanos ganaron y conquistaron el mundo que los héroes juramos proteger.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Al pasar de unos días las calles parecían pueblos fantasmas por el día, pero por la noche salían las bestias, en busca del último sobreviviente del mandato de Xolock, es decir, yo, Dark Warrior.

Cuando desperté y saqué los escombros de aquel edifio que cayó arriba mío y salí, vi a toda mi familia, a Clyde, a los demás héroes y a las personas en un profundo sueño, traté de despertarlos, era inútil, "están muertos", fue lo que pensé en ese momento, incluso lloré por todos, especialmente por mis hermanas y por Clyde, entonces me di cuenta, perdimos contra Xolock, nadie pudo detenerlo, y yo solo no podía, pero vi a Lynn, la vi moverse, me di esperanzas de poder encontrarla viva, y así fue, estaba viva, pero ya no era Lynn, apenas me vio y saltó encima mío, tratando de morderme el cuello, ahí fue cuando vi sus ojos, eran rojos, sus colmillos eran mucho más filosos de lo que deberían ser, no tuve de otra, era ella o yo, le enterré mis garras en su cuello y dejó de moverse, la hice a un lado y me di cuenta de que sangre de ella ahora estaba en mi rostro y en mi traje negro, había matado a mi hermana.

Escuché un ruido atrás mío, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Lori, con las mismas características aue tenía Lynn, rogé por que fuera una maldita pesadilla y despertará, pero era real, Lori se lanzó contra mí, la pude esquivar, pero a Luan no, ella ya me había mordido el cuello pero no duró más de medio segundo para que la tirará al suelo, para después agarrarme el cuello y darme cuenta de que ahora estaba sangrando, aunque tampoco duró mucho, mi regeneración funcionó más rápido de lo normal.

Escapé de ahí lo más rápido que pude, mientras esquivaba a los héroes y a las personas que me trataban de atacar, todas esas personas tenían la misma característica, ojos rojos, colmillos largos y filosos de más y que todos intentaban de morderme el cuello, lo único distinto que había era que ahra las personas eran todas iguales ahora mientras que los héroes permanecían con su aspecto normal.

En las próximas semanas me quedé escondido, escapaba de esos vampiros, ¿Qué otra cosa podían ser?, sabía que mi familia estaba "viva", si así se le podia llamar, solo en los días podia caminar por las calles de Royal Woods mientras sentía aquellas miradas provenientes de la oscuridad, sentía miedo y odio a la vez, no podía hacer nada por ellos, por lo menos no me atrevía, no me atrevía a matarlos al igual que lo hice con Lynn, con mi hermana; no podía seguir, todo por lo que alguna vez luché se desvaneció, todo lo que alguna vez amé desapareció, por ello me escondo en las noches, por ello solo salgo en el día, a recordar aquellos momentos en los que alguna vez fui feliz, en los momentos cuando alguien estaba a mi lado apoyandome y ayudándome.

Todo se desvaneció por culpa de Xolock, no se que hizo, pero se que de alguna manera no me afecto a mí, pero a los demás si, tal vez, solo tal vez, por alguna razón no soy una de esas cosas, tal vez soy el único que puede salvarlos de ser un monstruo, puedo salvarlos de Xolock, puedo vengarme, pero necesito un plan, algo con lo que yo asegure que le voy a ganar.

¡Ja!, claro, me di falsas esperanzas estos últimos meses, cada noche que salía para "salvar" a los habitantes de este planeta, y con salvar me refiero a matarlos para que ya no sean esas monstruosidades, pero no funcionó, a la siguiente noche volvían, eran inmortales, al pasar todos estos meses matando y matando me acostumbré a ver a mis hermanas covertidas en vampiros chupa-sangre que sirven a Xolock, solo las veo como un ser sin alma, y eso lo supe cuando vi a Lynn viva, después de enterrarle mis garras en su cuello, al principio me alegré de que estuviera viva, pero me di cuenta de que seguía siendo la cosa que me atacó.

Todos mis ataques siempre fallaban, en la primer noche, apareció Gihulk, claramente me ganó, no quería lastimar a mi hermanita Lana, que tonto fui, las siguientes noches aparecieron mis otras hermanas, apareció Clyde y apareció Ronnie Anne, quien también tenia poderes, entonces supe que eran ellos o yo.

Hasta la fecha me sigo eligiendo a mí, aunque ya mañana se cumplan once meses desde el brote, me sorprende como Xolock manipuló todo el planeta a su antojo y lo peor es que los que se hacían llamar héroes lo ayudaron, yo solo pude ver como todo mi alrededor cambiaba, y por ello mañana daré mi golpe final, para hacer que Xolock se arrepienta de meterse conmigo, de meterse con los héroes de mi planeta, mañana les demostraré que no se pueden meter con Dark Warrior sin salir perdiendo, aunque necesitaré ayuda, una ayuda que jamás pensé que necesitaría...

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **20 de Septiembre de 2033**  
 **6:33 pm**

Hoy es el día en el que haré que Xolock se arrepienta de haberse metido con la Tierra, aunque tenga que sacrificar toda la pureza que tengo, aunque creo que la perdí al matar a tantas personas...

-¿Trato hecho? —Clock extendió su mano—

-Trato hecho —Contestó Lincoln—

-Fue un gusto hacer tratos contigo Loud, nos vemos —Clock desapareció—

-Hora de poner el plan en marcha

-Está oscureciendo, así que me tengo que dar prisa, sobre todo por que no podré vencer a las decenas de personas con poderes que hay dentro del gran castillo de Xolock, era grande hasta para alguien de ocho metros de altura —Pensó Lincoln—

Lincoln se dirigió hacia el castillo de Xolock, le importaba un pepino que algún servidor del giganteo detectara, de todas formas sabía que ese día iba a morir.

Lincoln entró al castillo con su típica vestimenta negra de Dark Warrior e iba con las garras afuera, preparado para defenderse de todo aquel que lo atacará, y así fue, primero fue su familia, vaya que batallo para ganarles, a Lori y a Lynn no las podia atrapar, eran demasiado rápidas, Luna parecía quererle romper los tímpanos, Leni quería asfixiarlo, Luan quería despedazarlo con su cabello y Lola con sus clones, Lucy y Lisa lo querían usar de sujeto de prueba para probar su magia y tecnología, Lana quería aplastarlo, Lily podía quemarlo, ahogarlo o enterrarlo vivo, Clyde lo quería criogenizar y Ronnie Anne, su amada esposa y madre de sus tres hijas, quería matarlo con la naturaleza que había a su alrededor, pero pudo matar a todos usando sus poderes en contra.

Usó a Lori para freir a Leni, a Clyde para congelar a Lori y a Lynn para después romperlas en muchos pedazos y luego le enterró las garras en su frente, a Lily la utilizó para quemar la flora de Ronnie, a Ronnie y a ella de una vez por todas, a Luna la necesitó para aturdir a Lisa y así poder usar las armas de la armadura con las que mató a Luna, Lucy, Lola y a Luan, a Lisa le enterró varias veces sus garras en la espalda a través de la armadura y con Lana fue con la que casi pierde, ya que se transformó en Strongilk, Lincoln no tuvo de otra que montarse en su espalda e irle apuñalando varias veces en el cráneo hasta que cayera.

Después de matar a su familia de nuevo, siguió avanzando, las heridas ya se habían curado, después de todo por algo tenía el poder de la regeneración.

Mientras avanzaba hasta la Gran Sala, donde se encontraba Xolock, fueron apareciendo los vampiros "comunes" y también los super, Lincoln pudo contra todos, las heridas se curaban fácilmente y por alguna razón no se cansaba.

Cuando por fin llegó con Xolock este lo recibió con una sonrisa...

-Es sorprente como acabaste con todo mi ejército, como acabaste con tu familia Lincoln Loud

Lincoln solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furiosa llena de odio

-¿Acaso me quieres enfrentar?, ¿No recuerdas que pasó la última vez que me enfrentaron?, no fue hace... ¿Once meses?

-Y hoy será el día en que eso acabe —Contestó Lincoln—

Una gran luz rojiza empezó a caer del cielo, en unos segundos tocó el suelo y todo el planeta se fue cubriendo de llamas, los sirvientes que quedaban de Xolock, Xolock y Lincoln murieron y se hicieron cenizas, todo el planeta tierra ahora era puro fuego y tenía un gran cráter.

Una persona observaba todo desde el espacio, un tanto alejado de la Tierra, más o menos por la Luna.

-Fue un poco difícil hacer esa bola de fuego —Clock río—, a quien engaño, el poder que poseo en este momento se compara con el de los Supremos, aunque con todas estas auras de este planeta con decenas de poderosos y la de Xolock, el traicionero, aumentare mi poder

Del planeta en llamas empezaron a llegar varias esferas luminosas que Clock absorbió, así haciendose más fuerte.

-Ya nadie podrá meterse en mi camino

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 _ **Hola lectores de Wattpad, ¿Les gustó el universo paralelo donde "Xolock gana"?, este fanfic "estará conectado con Armaggedon y con Héroes del Mañana".**_  
 _ **Después de todo Clock le ganó a once dioses, a un militar enojado, a dos adolescentes asesinos y a un robot que resucitó, eso fue antes de llegar a este universo.**_  
 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_  
 _ **¿Qué es un Supremo?**_


End file.
